EL PRINCIPE PERVERSO
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: mi prima Rocio Darkbloom corrió por los bosques frios siendo perseguida por su malvado padrastro cuando justamente pensaba que todo estaba perdido un hombre fuerte y ardiente la salva de una segura muerte. AU Lemon


.

.

.

.

.

**EL PRINCIPE PERVERSO**

_By. Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Esta es la historia de mi querida prima Roció Darkbloom ella y yo somos muy buenas amigas nos queremos muchísimo y nos apoyamos en todo, la vida de ella siempre ha sido muy dolorosa, ella desde pequeña perdió a su Padre, ella sufrió mucho por razones desconocidas lo encontraron muerto en la rivera de un rio en norte de Siberia, una zona muy fría, Roció se devasto con la noticia sin embargo su madre pudo salir adelante y en unos años ella conoció a su padrastro, un hombre vulgar y altamente desagradable Roció y yo no podíamos estar en la misma habitación que él, su madre lo quería mucho sin embargo no le importaba la idea de que ese pedófilo intentara abusar de nosotras, un día nuestra prima Antonella se dio cuenta y me alejo de ellos, no puedo negarlo, ese fue el día más horrible de mi vida, sufrí al dejar a Roció, ambas ya éramos mayores, yo tenía mis veintitrés años y ella sus dieciocho años, ella se arto de los maltratos de su padrastro, un día entro a la casa y vio a un grupo de hombres hacerle toda clase de barbaridades a su pobre madre, eran unos malditos, si no les basto eso, ellos la asesinaron vilmente después de satisfacer sus necesidades, Roció lloraba ante cada una de las cosas que vio, después de asesinarla, su padrastro tenía que hacerse cargo de ella, quería asesinarla pero antes intentaría violarla porque yo no lo permití, Roció en vista que estaba sola, corrió lo mas que pudo con su abrigo de lana gruesa de color gris, corrió lo mas que pudo, al bosque un grupo de hombres la iba siguiendo su padrastro iba al final, ella corría estaba sola nadie escucharía nada, sin querer ella tropezó en una rama de un árbol y cayó al piso, los hombres aprovecharon eso y la atraparon, Roció daba patadas para zafarse de ellos pero eran demasiados, uno de los hombres tomo su cuchillo y comenzó a desgarrar el suéter de Roció la cual gritaba al sentir la saya fría del cuchillo cortando su suéter y su brasier, unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos esos hombres le quitaron el abrigo y dejaron su piel al descubierto, sus senos estaban expuestos, solo estaba cubierta por sus pantalones y sus botas, el frio tocaba su piel ya estaba perdido ese sería su fin y nadie estaría para ella.

-No es de caballeros atacar a una dama y menos en grupos.- un hombre de cabello plata ojos bicolor, piel blanca y de un metro ochenta y cuatro de estatura estaba observando todo, el tipo con el cuchillo corrió con el apunto de atacarlo, debían eliminar las evidencias, el joven esquivo el ataque y de un movimiento rápido, clavo el cuchillo en el cuello del extraño haciendo que se desangrara, los demás hombres corrieron atacarlo, pero tan rápido que Roció no vio como ataco acabo a cada uno de ellos solo vio que cada uno caía derramando sangre de sus cuellos, el joven dejo a su padrastro para el final el cual ya estaba muerto de miedo lo tomo del abrigo, saco una cuerda y lo ato como un animal a un árbol, Roció estaba muerta de miedo ella se hacia atrás mientras el extraño hombre se acercaba, ella cerró los ojos y espero a que el la asesinara, sintió una mano tocar su cabeza y luego sintió algo cubrirla, abrió los ojos y era él la miraba atento a los ojos, ese hombre era hermoso con su mano toco sus mejillas, su piel era fría y contrastaba con el calor que ella sentía por la agitación, acomodo el abrigo en su espalda y la cubrió con él para dejarla arropada, se levanto, el dejo su torso expuesto, tenía el cuerpo esculpido al pasarle los rayos del sol y ver su piel brillar diría que es un dios, hermoso, como las esculturas del museo de arte, el camino a buscar al hombre que dejo atado, levanto su cabeza y miro la vena de su cuello y mordió su cuello, el padrastro de Roció gritaba, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su cuerpo cayo inerte y el chico se alejo de él, Roció miro al hombre el cual estaba un poco avergonzado al ver que ella lo vio, Roció se levanto, y se acerco a verlo, el cual tenía sangre en su boca, miro a su padrastro, el cual estaba muerto, Roció tomo un pañuelo y se lo dio al joven para que se limpiara, el la miro y tomo el pañuelo y se limpio su rostro.

-¿No me tienes miedo?-el pregunto con un poco de temor.

-No.-Roció respondió con sinceridad.

-Me viste ser un salvaje y un maldito desgraciado matando a esos humanos y aun no tienes miedo.- dijo el acercándose a Roció mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-No… me salvaste esos hombres estuvieron a punto de matarme porque te tendría miedo.- Roció lo miraba a sus ojos los cuales eran hermosos.

-Me viste morder la vena de ese hombre y beber de ella no crees que te asesinaría de la misma manera.- Roció palideció pero de alguna manera ella no tenía miedo.

-No me harías daño algo me dice que no.-El estaba perplejo nadie le había dicho eso antes.- ¡Solo no me dejes aquí te lo ruego no tengo a donde ir y ese hombre mato a mi madre!- El vio sus ojos hacerse agua y entonces la tomo por los brazos y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba, el la cargo y se la llevo a una cabaña que se miraba acogedora, Roció levanto la mirada el joven le dedico una sonrisa, una vez dentro de la cabaña, el busco en el guarda ropa y saco un hermoso vestido blanco que llegaba cuatro dedos arriba de sus rodillas, saco una camisa blanca y se vistió.

-Dejare que te cambies.- fue directo a la cocina, mientras Roció se cambiaba de ropa. Al cabo de un rato llego con una bandeja de comida.

-Come un poco.- Le entrego la bandeja, ella llego y le dio una mordida a su sándwich.- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Roció.- le dijo la chica mirando esos ojos y sonriéndole para lo que le respondió.- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Lyssandro.- miro el largo de su cabello, su piel blanca y la hendidura del pequeño escote que tenía el vestido, sus bellos pechos que pudo ver hace un rato. Miro sus caderas y sus pies descalzos, coloco fuego en la chimenea y se sentó a su lado.- ¿Cómo te involúcrate con ese hombre?

-El era mi padrastro.- sus ojos se hicieron agua.- todo el tiempo intento violarme pero mis primas se lo impidieron, ese hombre llevo a esos canallas a violar a mi madre y la asesinaron.- las lagrimas salieron y el la abrazo.

-Aquí estás segura de ellos pero estoy más preocupado por lo que yo pueda hacerte.- Roció lo miro.- soy un vampiro un Rey para ser exacto matar es sencillo para mí y lo puedo hacer sin problemas.- se alejo un poco y miro a Roció.

-No me harás daño veo bondad en ti.- Lyssandro miro sus ojos chocolates los cuales le parecieron adorables.

-No tengo bondad soy un vampiro, se supone que nos alimentamos de nuestras parejas pero no tengo Reina, me alimento de animales pero esta vez me sacie con humanos.

-Ellos eran malos y no te juzgo por tu pasado.- Lyssandro escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y algo le decía que ella no le mentía, tomo su mano y la beso, ella debia estar con él, era hermosa inteligente y dulce, tal vez podría ser el toque de azúcar en su vida amarga.

-Puedo convertir aun humano en un vampiro pero tengo miedo a no poder contener la sed.

-Aun no estoy segura sobre ser un vampiro pero si lo decido se que tu podrás detenerte. Lyssandro toco su mejilla y ella se sonrojo. El tiempo fue pasando, Lyssandro se iba unas horas lejos de la cabaña para atender sus obligaciones como Rey, tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera a Roció, llegaba de noche con alimento y algunas cosas para ella, mientras tanto Roció pasaba horas manteniendo limpia la casa y leyendo uno que otro libro de la librera, o en su computadora, pero debia admitir una cosa se estaba enamorando de él, no la había besado pero el hecho de estar viviendo con él hacia las cosas más difícil y no podía evitar sentirse excitada al verlo, Lyssandro llego casa y la saco de sus pensamientos ella había tomado su decisión, Lyssandro dejo sus cosas y la miro a los ojos, sintió su olor y supo que estaba excitada, ella lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Conviérteme.- fue lo que dijo y el tomo su mano besándola.

-Tengo miedo hacerte daño.

-Confió en ti.- se acerco a él su piel le decía que la tomara.

-Si es lo que deseas.-Lyssandro la tomo en sus brazos y la cargo hacia fuera de la cabaña, se movía tan rápido y no supo cómo pero llego hacia una montaña, con una cueva en la parte alta de esta, corrió y subió, todo estaba oscuro, pero se escuchaba agua caer, y el lugar estaba caliente, y el vapor llegaba a sus rostros, Lyssandro la bajo y busco un lugar donde de su mano salió una llama y la coloco sobre unos troncos que se encontraban en el los cuales fueron bañados con metanol, Roció estaba asombrada, era un nacimiento de aguas termales donde había una cascada en una de las paredes de la montaña donde nacía agua, el vapor era delicioso, sentía deseos de entrar en esa agua, el techo de la cueva tenia colores verdes por los minerales de la tierra, Lyssandro le quito el abrigo.

-Aquí trajo mi padre a mi madre cuando la convirtió en su Reina.- Roció abrió sus ojos como platos, Lyssandro la tomo de la cintura, Roció estaba sonrojada, el comenzó acercarse a sus labios, Roció sintió el momento lento, no pudo seguir esperando y se lanzo rápidamente a él tomando su cuello y su cabello plata entre sus dedos, Lyssandro tenía los ojos como platos, paso trescientos años esperándola y ahora la tenia, un Rey no es un Rey sin su Reina, la apego a su pelvis y sintió sus manos grandes, tomarla de la cadera y apegarla a él, sintió su miembro grande duro y fuerte calentarse y volverse enorme, Roció se sonrojo al sentir eso, nunca lo había hecho con nadie, y el sabia eso, Lyssandro le quito le quito la camisa y su pantalón dejándola solamente en ropa interior, el cual la adornaba con un llamativo color rojo con encajes de color negro volviéndola más provocadora y sensual, sus pechos parecían hinchados atravez de su brasier, la miro y la apego a la pared de la cueva, mientras ella sentía sus labios humedecerse, el la beso y con su lengua traviesa jugó con sus fauces, el sabor era delicioso como el licor embriagante mientras mas la probaba mas la deseaba, gimió duro ronco como una bestia, Roció, con sus manos acaricio su espalda y se deshizo de su camiseta, dejando a su Apolo con sus definidos abdominales, y brazos fuertes y deslumbrantes, él le sonrió y sus colmillos salieron a relucir, la cargo mientras Roció enlazaba sus piernas a su cintura y la llevaba a la orilla del agua termal ahora ella no sabía si estaba el agua más caliente o ella misma, Lyssandro se deshizo de sus pantalones y su bóxer y su cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo, Roció no pudo evitar no ver su miembro duro fuerte y tan prometedor, deseaba tocarlo pero esperaría un poco. Lyssandro beso sus labios con fuerzas y le dijo.

-Desde ahora serás Mía.- Lyssandro beso y lamio su cuello y luego le clavo sus colmillos, Roció sentía como sus colmillos se clavaban en su cuello como agujas fuertes y filudas, la sangre brotaba de su cuello, Lyssandro estaba totalmente prensado a su cuello y con sus manos bajo suavemente a su espalda y se deshizo de su sostén, dejando sus pechos al descubierto, Lyssandro seguía bebiendo, bajo sus manos a sus muslos y los sobo suavemente hacia tocar el borde de sus bragas y los bajo con suavidad mientras rosaba cada parte de su piel, la sed lo controlaba sentía no tener la fuerza para poder detenerse, pero hizo fuerza y recordó cuando la conoció, fue más que suficiente para hacerlo soltar su cuello, Roció se sintió un poco débil antes de sentir un calor invadirle el cuerpo la sangre le hervía, se retorcía del dolor, gritaba al sentir ese ardor en su piel, después sintió que sus huesos se rompían cada uno y se volvía a amoldar, sus cuerpo le dolía infernalmente, Lyssandro la abrazo con fuerza quería que todo parara, el tiempo de la transformación fue corto pero para ellos fue infinito, Roció abrió los ojos y los tenia de un color rojo brillante parecían rubíes tenia sed de sangre, el lo sabía, ella se lanzo a su cuello y comenzó beber de su vena, Lyssandro la acuno en su cuerpo y la dejo beber libremente, era hermoso sentir que él le daba la vida, suspiro al sentir sus labios enmohecerse de sangre y sus colmillos que le daban éxtasis, cielos ella lo excitaba, ella acabo su sed de sangre, levanto la cara y miro a Lyssandro el estaba sonriéndole, ella sintió un calor en su piel, y deseo de tenerlo cerca eso era extraño nunca sintió nada eso debería ser excitación, él sabía lo que era, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al pie de la cascada donde corría el agua termal, Roció estaba sintiendo el calor del agua recorrer su cuerpo caliente, Lyssandro tomo su mano y coloco un anillo con un rubie en el, Roció miro su mano y el anillo encajaba a la perfección, ella sonrió.

-Mi padre se lo dio a mi madre cuando se unieron en esta misma caverna- beso su mano mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en los de ella.-quiero que seas mi esposa.- Roció sonrió y abrazo a Lyssandro y lo beso en los labios a escuchar eso de sus labio. Lyssandro la cargo nuevamente hacia la orilla y comenzó a besar a besar sus pechos, Roció sabía lo que vendría pero eso no le importaba ella solo quería sentirlo con ella, con su lengua a remolinaba su pequeño pezón rosado, Roció gemía al sentir su lengua en su pezón, luego con su colmillo le hizo una pequeña herida en el haciendo que brotara sangre de su seno, curiosamente el dolor era adictivo y sensual consiguiendo que Roció se excitara más aun, Lyssandro se acomodo y comenzó a beber sangre de su pezón, parecía amamantarse y eso le encantaba, dejo su pezón y bajo a su abdomen besando su cuerpo y luego con su mano toco los labios de su intimidad, acaricio el pequeño botón rosado de su vagina y acaricio la cavidad de esta, sus pliegues estaban húmedos y su olor era delicioso tanto que no pudo seguir aguantando y se lanzo a probar a su mujer, Roció suspiro de satisfacción al sentir esa lengua mojada y suave acariciándola y haciéndola estremecer, Lyssandro mordisqueaba su clítoris y con sus dedos decidió introducirlos en su cuerpo, ella era hermosa, le encantaba escucharla gemir música para sus oídos, sacaba sus dedos húmedos su excitación era mucha lamio sus dedos y probo la miel de su interior, Roció se levanto y se coloco encima de el beso su cuello y comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos sobre el cuerpo de él, Llego hasta su entrepierna y miro con malicia a Lyssandro antes de tomar su miembro con sus manos y acariciarlo con sus manos miraba la expresión de placer que Lyssandro tenía en su rostro luego se animo y lo tomo en su boca, con su lengua enrollaba la punta de su miembro y mientras bajaba con su boca, el tomo su cuello con rudeza y la empujo a tragárselo, Lyssandro estaba siendo bastante rudo y sensual, Roció adoraba esa faceta de él, letal pero príncipe sobre todo, sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, Lyssandro sentía venirse, quito a Roció del lugar y la recostó, el la tomo, separo sus piernas y se coloco sobre ella, puso la punta de su pene en su entrada, sabía que era virgen.

-Dolerá un poco.- Lyssandro beso sus labios y se introdujo en ella rompiendo su virginidad, Roció grito con sus labios aun sellados, Roció sintió el miembro de Lyssandro en todo su interior, el lo saco despacio, rompió el beso y miro a Roció a los ojos la cual algunas lagrimas retiro las lagrimas y le sonrió, Roció miro a Lyss mientras se dirigió nuevamente hacia su abertura, Roció miro sus ojos bicolor mientras el besaba y sentía su lengua en esa zona delicada, Lyssandro bebía la sangre.

-Es una tradición en mi familia beber la sangre cuando nuestra pareja es virgen.- Lyssandro se levanto, Roció le brinco encima, tomo su miembro y se encajo a él, comenzó a balancearse lentamente, Lyssandro estaba sorprendido ella tomo las riendas, los ojos de Roció estaban oscuros de pasión, ella gemía con fuerza, Lyssandro la tomo por sus caderas, y la balanceaba con más fuerza, Roció sentía un fuerte deseo de alimentarse de él mientras le hacía el amor, ella miro su cuello y clavo sus colmillos, la sangre comenzó a brotar en sus labios, Lyssandro cerró sus ojos y acuno su cabeza al alimentarla, el sentía el éxtasis, y bello sabor de su cuerpo unido al de ella, Roció soltó su cuello y Lyssandro aprovecho, tomo sus caderas e invirtió sus posiciones, el quedando sobre ella, miro su cuello y lo mordió mientras él la penetraba con fuerza, Roció arqueo su espalda y gemía, mientras con sus uñas las enterraba en su espalda, su miembro estaba demasiado duro y fuerte en su cuerpo, Lyssandro sentía venirse, comenzó a moverse más fuerte hasta sentir la explosión de emociones que emanaban de su cuerpo, ella estaba satisfecha, sentía su ser totalmente lleno de su semilla caliente, Lyssandro se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, Roció sentía dormirse entre sus brazos su despertar era grandioso, ahora era la esposa de un vampiro perverso y sensual…

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bueno queridos lectores sé que me van a ahorcar por seguir sin actualizar mis otros fics se que Roció me quiere ahorcar desde ya hace semanas pero esto es solo una idea que le quería transferir a Roció para un fic de Lyssandro como un príncipe perverso, espero que les guste y más que todo a Roció nos vemos luego y espero sus reviews… _


End file.
